The Overwatch Office
by The Boss Man James
Summary: A little story I created. Brian works for Sache industries and most people from the overwatch universe are there. Brian goes on a little adventure. Tell me if you want more chapters and of who.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction! Tell me what to improve on please. It is short, but it is my first.

Disclaimer

I do not own anything Overwatch related. All of the creativity is mine.

It was a hard day at work. Coffee was spilt on my shirt, my computer stopped working, and there were no more doughnuts. The women sat behind me was sexy. She had short, brown hair, glimmering eyes and an ass to die for. She came into work the other day in a very tight outfit. I saw her and my jaw dropped. I had never seen a woman so gorgeous as her. I had known her since I got this job. That's because she was my boss. Her name was Lena Oxton, and I wanted to Fuck her all day.

"Brian? Lena wants to see you," someone said. I got up out of my chair. It was almost the end of my shift! What would she want from me? I knocked on the door to her office.

"Hiya, Brian! Nice to see ya!" Lena said. Her thick, British accent turned me on.

"Hi! What did you call me for?" I asked as I took a seat in front of my desk. Her breasts weren't big but they were a great sight. They fuelled most of my fantasies.

"I've seen that you have been working well."

"I love this job! Of course I would work hard!" I lied. The only reason I liked this job is because of Lena. She was so nice to me. And sexy!

"Well, I've decided to give you a promotion! For all of your efforts." Lena dropped her pen. "Oops!"

"Do you want some-"

"No I've got it! Anyways, you're going to have to work a small bit harder for that promotion." She was still under the desk.

I felt something on my trousers. I heard the buckle of my belt. Lena was taking my dick out! Were my fantasies coming true?

"Shocked luv? Heh," Lena said, "I've seen you staring. It's why I came into work in that tight suit. I wanted you to dream about me." She started giving me a handjob. A handjob from my sexy boss!

"I'll definitely work hard," I said, just watching her tongue going around in circles on my dick. It was the best feeling in my life. My dick was surrounded by her lips, sucking on my length.

"You have a thick monster!" Lena took her top off. "How much have you fantasized about me.

I couldn't find the words to reply. "Too many," came out of my mouth.

She started pumping her head fast. She was going faster and faster and.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I need to hand out the best part. Lie down on your back." I did what she said.

She took her trousers off. She had no panties on. She sat on my face.

"It's dinner time luv!" Lena's British accent melted me. I started to lick her pussy lips. They were already wet. She let out a soft moan. I went in for the clit. I licked and sucked her clit. I fingered her pussy as well. She was going to cut. I knew it. Lena screamed in pleasure! If people were around, they would hear her. She didn't say a word. She just moved to my cock and started riding me. She moaned.

"This is the only reason that I'm in this job, Brian. Just to look at you." Lena had felt the same as I did. "Fuck yes! Oh yes Brian!" she was enjoying it as much as I was.

"I'm going to cum, Lena!" I moaned to her

"Cum inside of me! I'll cum as well!" she screamed. I came when she became tighter. I released my load at the same time as she did. She stopped going up and down and lied on me. We shared a long kiss. My tongue was fighting hers as I caressed her ass and breasts. She moaned into my mouth as I did. She broke the kiss and said, "You've just earned yourself a promotion luv!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sombra

I decided to make another one. Hopefully longer as well. I'm using google translate in some parts so it may not be accurate

I don't own anything Overwatch related but the story is mine.

Tell me who you want to see in the office next.

I came into work this morning. Last night was one hell of a night. Tracer was in her office. I sat down at my desk and started typing away. I didn't really know what I was doing but I tried to look like I was doing something useful.

"Hey!" someone said. I got tapped on the shoulder, "I'm talking to you, chico sordo." I turned around and saw Sombra. She was the computer technician at the company because of how good she was. Sometimes she hacked for our company. By sometimes I mean all the time. Her purple hair was long on one side. Her voice sounded Mexican. Well, she was from Mexico. Her ass wasn't that big, but her tits made up for it. I didn't see Sombra too much because she was usually up in her office upstairs and playing around with the server room.

"How are you?" I asked

"I'm doing fine. Just hacking this and that. Some companies still have 1234 as their password. Esas empresas son idiotas. I just wonder how they operate a company with shit security."

"I know. I'm going to guess that our company has good security."

"Much better than good," she told me. "I've been told that your computer has gone a bit, eh… loco."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could fix it."

"No problem! I'll do it now."

She bent over right in front of my face. She was always wearing a tight suit. It showed off her best curves. I don't think she was wearing any panties. I was about to touch her ass when she said to me, "I see the problem. You need a new part." She got up. "Follow me to my office Brian." I followed her up.

I had never been upstairs before. It looked much nicer and less busy. "Wait here, amigo." I waited. A couple of minutes passed. "Okay, come in now." I opened up the door went inside and closed the door. I looked towards Sombra's desk. She was fully naked with her legs spread across the desk. I felt a bulge in my pants. I think she noticed. "Want a touch, Brian?" She was inviting me to have some fun. What sane man would say no? I approached the Latina beauty and we shared a kiss. Our tongues fought each other as we fell to the floor. Her tongue was exploring my mouth. I returned the favour. She tasted like apples. Sombra broke the kiss. I didn't have to ask why. She started to strip me.

I was completely naked. "Time for the real fun," Sombra said with a smirk. She started licking my shaft. Sombra was more experience than Tracer. I could tell by the way she licked and sucked my dick. She started to deep throat me and I was in heaven. She kept going. My balls were getting tighter as I was about to explode. I didn't have to say anything. Sombra knew when I was about to cum. She bobbed her head up and down faster. My dick exploded with cum, landing on Sombra's mouth, face and tits. I was still hard. It was like I had taken Viagra. "In the asshole, now!" she demanded as she stood up. I nodded, stood up and went over to Sombra's desk as she was waiting, bent over in her beauty.

I licked her asshole. It was sweet. Very sweet. She let out a few soft moans as I did this. "Stop doing a good job and do an even better one. Stick it in my asshole!" I did as I was told and put my dick into her tight asshole. It was hard to get inside, but when I did get inside, it felt like a dream. She told me to start thrusting so I did. Each thrust felt better. Sombra was moaning heavily. "Fuck yes," filled the room. I never tried anal before. I now knew what I was missing out on. She became tighter and wetter when she started playing with her own pussy. It made a wet sound each time she thrusted her fingers in. Each moment was pure bliss. We were there fucking for at least 20 minutes. It felt like an hour.

My balls became tighter. I knew I could hold it in but I couldn't forever. "Sombra! I'm going to cum in your asshole." I moaned.

"Yes! Cum in my slutty asshole! Paint my ass white!" Sombra screamed. I did. I came right in her asshole. Sombra was really happy. I could tell by the look on her face. She put her fingers in her asshole and scooped some cum into her mouth.

"I haven't had a dick like that in years. You need to fuck me more. I'll have a couple of tricks up my sleeve next time." Sombra said.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." I checked my watch. "Shit! I'm late for a meeting! Can you walk?"

"I can waddle. Don't worry about me, get to that meeting! Ashe will be mad if you don't get there."

"You're right, I'll see you later," and I rushed out of the door.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to have Ashe in the next one and someone else. Tell me who you think it should be. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ashe and Mercy

My friend requested I did Ashe and Mercy. He's also in this chapter.

I don't own anything Overwatch related but the story is mine.

I couldn't remember much. I remember being late to a meeting and rushing out of Sombra's office after having a good time. That's all I remember. I had a small headache. I opened my eyes. I wasn't in my house. There were lots of noises but then they stopped. The door must have closed. I lifted my head up.

I saw my friend Sam. He was a ginger haired guy standing at around 5'8". He always managed to be a great friend but an asshole at the same time. He was skinny but he always had energy in him somewhere. He was my best mate since I was 12. Next to him was his girlfriend. Her name was Angela Ziegler. She prefers being called Mercy though. She was beautiful and had one of the best asses I had ever seen. Her tits weren't huge but they were big enough to satisfy me. She was the best medic ever. She used to be a field medic during the omnic crisis so she was well known. Sam and Mercy has what I like to describe as an open relationship but they call it exploring. They both do have lots of experience.

The door opened and closed again. I looked towards the door. It was Elizabeth Ashe. Everyone calls her by her last name. She was the supervisor. She sometimes tells stories of her days in the Deadlock gang. Her ass was really big. Bigger than Lena's. Her tits were one of the biggest in the workplace. Her luscious white hair fell down to her neck.

"So he fell down the stairs?" Mercy asked Ashe.

"Yeah. I heard a loud thud and ran to where I heard it. Found Brian lying there. It's been four days," Ashe told Mercy. Four days! I can't believe I had been unconscious for four days.

"Brian is awake now. I suggest you two fill him up with a bit of energy. Or him fill you up!" I heard Sam say. I looked down when he said that. I was completely naked and rock hard. I tried to cover myself up with a pillow but Ashe and Mercy pounced and started licking my cock. I didn't stop them once I realised what they were doing. Sam had come behind them and started eating and fingering their pussies. That caused Mercy and Ashe to moan every so often and vibrate my dick. This made the pleasure ten times better. Mercy and Ashe took it in turns to suck my dick and every time they stopped, they took off a piece of clothing until they were fully naked. Their tongues danced on my cock and they bobbed their heads upside down. My balls had tightened after 20 minutes of this and I told them I was about to cum. They both started licking my cock at the same time. I never thought I would have two girls pleasuring me at the same time. I came and launched it all over their faces and tits. They took a moment to clean up. By that I mean they licked the cum off of each other.

Once I had finished the erotic scene, everyone was ready to go again. Someone's phone was ringing. It was Sam's. He took the call. "Shit. I forgot about it. I'll be there now," he hung up, "I'm late for a meeting. I got to go," and he ran to his car. Luckily, we were on the ground floor so he couldn't trip on any stairs. Without any warning, Mercy sat on my face while Ashe sat on my dick. She let out a small moan when she did. I started to lick Mercy's pussy lips. Then I moved to her pussy. I felt Ashe going up and down on my cock. I could see in the mirror to the side of me that her tits her jiggling up and down at the same time. At the same time, I sucked on Mercy's clit and fingered her pussy. She was yelping in pleasure. Mercy came all over my face; her taste of cinnamon going everywhere. Even though she did cum, I still licked and fingered her pussy. Eventually I stopped and Mercy got off. I saw Ashe, probably having the best times of her life; it was definitely mine. I signalled to her that I was about to come. "Do it in my pussy, please!" Ashe said. Mercy lied on me and shared a big kiss as I came. At the same time, Ashe came as well. She kept going up and down even when we came. I wasn't complaining as I was having a good time. I came a second time all over the two girls. Ashe scooped up the cum mix and put it into her mouth. I think she liked it because she went down and licked the rest of it up. So did mercy. The two shared a long kiss as I fingered them both. I could her both of them moaning. It was the best day of my life.

Author's notes

I am doing much better than I thought I would. My friend is supporting and giving me ideas and you guys are reading it. I hope you enjoyed this one and tell me what to do next.


End file.
